Last Breath
by natsukiya
Summary: Akihiko, the infamous assassin finally meets again with Takahiro, and becomes determined to win his first love. Suddenly, he is assigned to eliminate one precious person to Takahiro: Misaki, who he thought should had died in the abattoir 10 years ago...


**p r o l o g u e **

* * *

「_ 10 years ago _」

-

They were running. Takahiro and Misaki, together, swinging their legs with effort, along with the haunting fears.

While from behind, there were shouts. And also clashes of metal. Lots of shrieking screams, making the siblings shivered to the very bone, were also heard periodically. Takahiro winced when every of those sounds reached his ears. He tightened his grip on Misaki's hand beside him, and struggled with tears as he forced his weakening legs to keep on walking- running to save both their lives.

The orders told by their parents were clear enough; they must survive no matter what for now.

They trailed down the edge side of the small town, towards the way into the small woods which considered as enough safe spot. While the sun was right above their heads, stinging its heat as drops of sweat rolled down on skin.

Everything seemed so bright under the light, but yet so vague with the torturing voices kept accompanying along. Little Misaki who like always, obeyed the silent ask from his brother to follow him couldn't really help either but squeezing his sleepy eyes from being woken so sudden in noisy situation. His emerald, childishly round orbs just stared to where they were heading.

"_Nii-chan_—why are we leaving Ka-san and Tou-san?"

Misaki's voice rang in his head, making Takahiro completely stuck on what to say. He had no idea about what to explain to his brother now—as deep down, he still had the instinct to always protect Misaki—even from the harshness of truth.

At last, he simply didn't answer it; keeping his silence as unspoken request for Misaki to… just pushed it out for now.

When the trees seemed to close by each other--those sounds slowly also faded, but not for Takahiro whose almost just broke his cry for doing... all...of these. His legs were still swinging to bring him away from that place; the place of small town where he had spent his years since the very birth. The place with full of memories... which he might couldn't be able to come back to again - for the sake of his now broken heart and the safety of his life.

Their two silhouettes danced on the dried grass, bounded by one line of the hand holding between them. One bigger, another smaller, gripped to each other to keep themselves not separated from their running rhythm's difference. The hold was strong, too stubborn to let go. If one got off and left behind then their world would crumble around them.

After all, it was quite true, though. All hopes now were bet on the gambling table, with their life as the guarantee. The game had started without any possibilities to go back.

_'Once _we_ escape, there would be _no_ turning back.' _

Those words kept repeating themselves inside of the lad's head. Were it supporting him, or even just mocking him, he didn't sure.

Neither of them said anything, nor even thought to ask where the direction ahead was, once already into the small woods. The natural instinct of these two children already guided now, for passing through the familiar place of that small woods at the edge of the town. After all, this was the place where they came from the exploring plays before – before as when they got back…

Takahiro remembered that this place was peaceful, filled with laughter and smiles from all other children. Always welcoming with trees to freely run through.

_But now..._

The sand in hourglass seemed to fall so fast, not like usual when on such horrible moment it would feel like they hung on the air; refused to continue the time's stream.

Dusk came too fast. The twilight blazing sun seemed unusually gloomier than usual, with some of the rays going through the canopies of trees, only to make shadows of leaves dance around them, making everything seem like a labyrinth - a _dark_ one, not familiar.

_Where was the place like before? _There weren't even any signs of living creatures except them. All things seemed to be quieted to create the peaceful but eerie scenes, as they kept running and running. Only the faint panting of their breaths, the frictions of their footwear against the ground…

"Get back here! You-!!"

They were it. The people seemed to recognize the absence of their _main_ prey - most valuable price - as maybe the unplanned escape was too rushed and unorganized at the point of sneaking out; after witnessing deaths all over? No. It was enough good that Takahiro could even get his brother on time and asked him to follow him - to save their lives.

Yet then Takahiro ignored the threatening presences of those chasers. He knew that inside of his outer calm personality; there was a side of for being stubborn and brave for these situations. His ears didn't really hear whatever those people were saying.

But he caught the slightest sound that seemed to be coming from behind him; from the current child who now obediently followed - were those sobs and endured whimpers?

The teen visibly winced behind the lenses of his glasses, before turning his face to meet with the sight of his little Misaki, who now only hopelessly ran, sometimes almost tripping over the roots of trees on the way. Only Takahiro's hand that held him strong was the reason he hadn't _fallen_ yet.

The child was already crying, probably because of his fears. Tears rolling down on his reddened cheeks from the harsh hits he received before. Though Misaki tried to remain strong, he could not stop his tears and wiped them away with his free hand, not wanting Takahiro to witness his weakness.

"…you okay…Misaki-?"

Stupid question, he admitted, as he silently cursed himself for not thinking about his word choice; just letting it slipped out of his mouth. Takahiro then quickly turned his face again to concentrate on the sprint of himself, to try searching for any safer tracks they could get on – as he now heard the yells closer, meaning the distance between the two parties was lessening.

He avoided any eye contact, for the sake of firmness and his choice to not give in. Not now, or least he wouldn't just give it all in and fail in saving them both.

One other point that if it done so, they would betray their parent's trust.

"…I…no, I think…"

Panting too, Misaki replied in between — no, it was only like he breathed out the words without thought it anymore. Takahiro knew that the youth must be too tired, too drained of energy from keeping himself following, furthermore that he didn't even show any protests along.

_Should he just give it in now? _

He knew, as from the small voice at the back of his head - that if they kept running like this; Misaki would not make it.

_But then - it'll just be like throwing themselves to hell - to the hands of those killers!_

_...Maybe... _

_For the sake of Misaki... he could _beg_ for some pity for him..._

Takahiro gritted his teeth, frustrated now - desperate, nearly insane from the tensions all over – from what to _choose_. Before this, the decision seemed to be firm as it based to the orders, the missions, the _responsibility _of his family's burden, along with the desire to escape too from that nightmare.

Now… everything he had chose seemed to be the stupidest thing he could have ever done. Why didn't he just refuse to do what his parent had said - so now, maybe he might have already been killed and not have to go through this?

"…Misaki…"

Takahiro felt like stumbling over the edge of a cliff now, with the endless void from the chasm awaited below. Maybe this was the end. He would not see the light forever again again forever, now.

"Nii-chan, I can still run-!"

Onyxes widened, shocked, as he had never predicted it would be _that _kind of reply he would get. Maybe he heard it wrong, yes - maybe he only heard it wrong. Misaki should be relieved by now, hearing the tone his brother had used, and stopped running-

Rolling to meet the round emeralds, he was surprisingly met with eyes that glinted with hope, between the semi-visible trails of tears mixing with the dirty grit on the childish face.

_"...he..."_

"C'mon, nii-chan. We can through it…_together_!" A weak smile blossomed at the child's lips, while the slim fingers tightened to hold Takahiro's fingers tighter.

_Together!_

He couldn't really smile, the memories that brought over by that simple, one word, spoken by the soft voice of his brother, were too painful. But Takahiro also couldn't struggle anymore, and he let a tear well up in his eyes, knowing how lucky he was to at least now, he had one person who would always help him, even through such situations like _this_.

"Misaki..."

Both pairs of eyes widened, as suddenly the sound of shooting broke through the air. Takahiro turned to see what happened behind him; either from those people who ran after them - or maybe something completely unpredictable had happened to the place they just left - but his instinct told him not to do so. Then Takahiro didn't stop at all, not even to roll his eyes.

It was when; between the neglectful moment, that _their_ hold loosened.

Takahiro just _knew_ it. Misaki _must_ be turning his eyes – more curious than what he could control, to know what happened. His concentration was then divided; not only toward their escape.

The smaller hand, damp from the cold sweat it got from fears before, a second later slipped off, leaving Takahiro to grip the empty air.

And this time, the older couldn't help but forcefully drag his feet to a halt, before turning with eyes reflexively locked to the sight that was behind his back. He didn't curse at all for this happening, though. There were only fears that were even greater than before, creeping through his spine and stinging to the very nerves. _These _happenings, after all, were the ones that Takahiro feared the most. Now he stretched his arm to grab a hold of his brother - to get him back so they could just continue the sprinting without a care anymore of what behind- he just couldn't lose his brother, right?

Not after for the first time he saw a smile carve at the face of his brother, who he thought had completely _broken_, like himself.

There was Misaki. Standing on an unsteady position, his one foot not fully supporting him as before, it being turned to a sudden halt.

It seemed in Takahiro's sight like slow motion, that the small figure was slowly falling down, facing him _without eyes_, which were still moving to see what was behind them. The older reached out a hand to grab his brother-

The sounds of gunshots were released again into the air, causing some birds to fly away from their nests.

This reminded Takahiro of something worse. Gunshots, shadows, screams, fires, struggles, begs, devilish laughter, scarlet sight, _blood - _

Then Takahiro found his eyes betrayed again; as he moved the sight of what happened forward, behind his focus on Misaki. It was more than the reason of fears that controlled him; making him test his fear, so, maybe... he would get a reason later?

There were two men.

Their mouths opened, moved along speaking syllables - though strangely Takahiro didn't feel like listening to anything else. His mind suddenly just went blank as he saw the gun that one man aimed towards them.

_Who did he aim to? _

It felt like eternity for the last sand of the hourglass to fall down to the piles of passed time; so then they could clearly know what was in the future. Takahiro didn't, or _couldn't_ move for any inch as he froze at his spot, not aware of his surroundings.

_Who did he aim to? _

There were gunshots, shadows, spread, screams, fire, hands, struggles, sight, _blood -_

_Who did he aim to? _

There were gunshots, shadows, spread, screams, fire, hands, struggles, sight, _blood -_

The rough finger pulled the trigger and the metal bullet released from its rotten cage of those demons. The air around it swirled, as if it were dancing, accompanying, it towards-

_Who did he aim to? _

Still, Takahiro was rooted. If felt like there was only him now, in the universe. Him, him_self_, with that only that one bullet which slowly approached. Slowly, slowly, elegantly, elegantly.

_There were gunshots, shadows, spread, screams, fire, hands, struggles, sight, blood - _

And there was Misaki; suddenly appearing from nowhere. Leaping over in one step, just in front of Takahiro - the bullet disappeared into somewhere - where did that bullet go?

There were gunshots.

And Misaki.

And the scarlet liquid that now, freshly spread in the air. Coloring Takahiro's vision with scarlet.

Deep, deep scarlet; dark, dark scarlet. Beautifully so, burst from _someone_'s chest.

It must not be him. He didn't feel pain at all! Still, the scarlet; deep, dark, elegant, beautiful, coloring his life.

_There were gunshots, shadows, spread, screams, fire, hands, struggles, sight, blood - _

There were his parents; lying on the ground. Lifeless.

And now, there was only him, Misaki now in his arms, and the blood - a deep, beautiful scarlet, which marked his body.

Stained there, would remain _there_, forever, for sure.

_As he had lost another person today. _

Takahiro begun to cry, between his laughter.

Yes, he cried of bitter tears, between the satisfied laughter. Satisfied for being left alone of everything - only with his crumbling world, now.

_Alone._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Junjō Romantica. This fan-fiction is only made for fun.

Beta credits go to _Rinolia_, for being so awesome to help me throughout this chapter.

This is my first JR fanfic ever. Please bear with any OOC-ness, though. I've spent so much efforts on working for this one--but tell me if you found any mistakes. It must be made by _me_.

Reviews are LOVE, and also encouragement for this beginner author to write more! Please do leave review to tell me what you think.

Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!


End file.
